


Chao Spy

by the_red_one1223



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: heck I don't even know when the plot's actually gonna happen, just a lot of fluff and silliness, prepare to be annoyed with the overuse of 'chao' in dialogue, rated e for everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_red_one1223/pseuds/the_red_one1223
Summary: Kosmo's just your average baby Chao that just started going to day care and now he's been tasked with an important job: being a spy and saving the world!





	1. Time for Day Care!

Ah, nothing like a Tuesday morning with nothing but a bowl of popcorn, the tv on to this Chao’s favorite TV show, and enjoying the best spot in the entire living room: on a pillow that was on the floor and probably a foot away from the set. Sure, he was craning his neck up to watch the show and it was aching (wait do they even have necks?) but that’s besides the point! He stared intently at the screen, slowly shoveling in popcorn into his mouth.

_"_ _Ricardo, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" _

_"Julieta, mi amor, ¡no es lo que piensas!" _

He had no idea what was going on but he guessed the man did something bad because the lady was crying on screen. He watched as the man got down on his knees and pulled out a ring. The woman looked and gasped in delight and started crying once more.

_"Oh Ricardo!”_

_ “Julieta!” _

They started leaning in for the kiss and then-

** _Bweep!_ **

“Ok, that’s enough TV for you, little man,” Sonic declared as he set down the remote, picking up the now distressed Chao. He looked at the ground to the popcorn that got all over the floor and shrugged. He’ll clean it up once he got back. He adjusted his grip on the Chao, who was wiggling to get free. “It’s time for you to get to daycare! ...and then question Tails why _ ‘Un Día para Recordar’ _ was playing.” The blue hedgehog strode across the room to peek his head into the garage. “Hey, Tails, I’m taking Kosmo to that daycare place down the street. Be back in five!”

The two-tailed fox looked up from trying to fix the toaster. “Say what?” he asked, before watching his best friend leave. “...thanks, Sonic,” he drawled.

The speedster sped on over to the small building that was shaped like a Chao’s head that was on the other side of Station Square. It was small and quaint and the hedgehog could see why most people like to drop off their Chao there and most people he knew with Chao said that their Chao enjoyed their time there a lot! He glanced down at the squirming light blue Chao in his hands that was desperately trying to get down from his spot. Yeah, definitely wasn’t his biggest fan as he pretty much marched straight towards the building to drop off Kosmo.

“Come on, Kosmo, we had this planned out for weeks where you’ll be staying here during the week days and you know that today’s the first day!” Sonic groaned as the Chao just started pouting instead. “I know, you don’t wanna be here, but it’s much better than you just sitting at home and watching TV all day; you’re a growing young boy…growing young girl ... growing young ** _creature_ **, a youth that’s been exposed to this world for the last month. You gotta get some education in and learn about the world and make some friends!” Says the blue hedgehog that probably only has a high school education (at best) last anyone bothered to check.

The Chao’s emotidot shifted into a swirl to help signify his discontent of the situation. Couldn’t this just waited until after the show that he was watching? It was close to ending or at least going to commercial. Kosmo didn’t pay attention as Sonic checked the young Chao in. This was stupid, he could clearly learn plenty from the tv back home! Once that boring process was over, the light blue creature started screeching his defiance as he was handed off to a purple hedgehog.

“Yikes, sorry for dropping this on ya, he’s normally not like this,” Sonic winced as she petted the Chao to try and calm him down. “First time and all.”

“Oh we get little ones like him all the time! He’ll be fine and he’ll see you this afternoon! Come on, lil guy, let’s go meet your new friends!”

And so was the start of the worst day ever in his tiny short life.


	2. Tango Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the part where the dialogue is gonna be mostly consistent of being Chao saying 'Chao'.

Kosmo huffed as he was set down on the mat as the helper made sure that his one route to freedom was blocked by a door of all things. A door! He crawled over to the door and pushed it, trying to test its sturdiness and yep it’s definitely not budging an inch. It must’ve been made of a sturdy material, like ** _mahogany_ ** . Those ** _fiends_ **.

He turned to look at this room that he was forever stuck in. It was what one would expect from any daycare: colorful walls decorated with different pictures, some of THE previous events that took place earlier that week, drawings that the Chao did. Definitely a lot more busy as the day went by it seemed considering the room was large and there were several Chao in the room already despite it being somewhat early in the day. ….ok it was only ten a.m. but it was still early!

He decided to take into account of all who were trapped in the room here with him, these poor souls. There were a trio of Chao playing with some toy instruments over to the right side of the room, and two red Chao were finding some amusements with some blocks on the very far end of the room. ...at least he thinks those are blocks, he had a squint a tiny bit to see that. There were just a bunch of toys and the helper that brought him into the room was already busy trying to separate a few Chao that were fighting.

A light blue dot appeared dangerously close to his face as he wanted to try and find a TV next, the Chao looking down to find a silver Chao with sunglasses was now staring at him square in the face. At least he assumed they were staring with those shades effectively covering their eyes. Maybe they were just rolling in their sleep? He did that too and he knows that on TV people wear those things that cover their eyes but he didn’t get it! Wouldn’t their eyes be closed anyways when they’re asleep so why cover them?

The Silver Stranger lowered they shades and stared at him. “Chao chao?” they asked, Kosmo nodding. Yeah he was the new guy in the room, what of it? “Chao.” This strange Chao stood up and placed their stubby hands at their side. “Chao chao chao.”

“Chao??” Kosmo questioned, pointing at himself. This random Chao needed his help?? But he just got here! How would he even be able to help?? Wait… “Chao chao chao?” Who did this guy think they were?

“Chao?” they replied before rubbing their chin with one of their stubby hands. “Chao chao… Chao.” And now Kosmo was confused as a yellow question mark hovered his head. ‘Tango’? Isn’t that a fruit? The Chao pushed his sunglasses back up and crossed his arms as they started muttering, “chao chao chao….chao chao!” Wait what? Did Kosmo hear this guy correctly? That the way to get the two of them to trust each other is by… sending him on a different errand? What??

They suddenly and dramatically pointed at Kosmo, startling him to fall over. Why him?? “Chao chao! Chao chao chao..._ chao. _ ” Wait, first mission? ….and it’s...getting a donut??? Where is he going to get a donut in this place?? Have they seen this prison?! They have ** _mahogany doors_ **!

“Chao chao chao: chao chao chao??” Kosmo stated, pointing back at this weird Chao. What would he get in return for this mysterious donut he wanted?

Tango’s blue emotidot turned into a question mark as they tilted their head. Looks like he stumped the Chao. Ha! Take that! But then it was his turn to be startled again as Tango offered, “Chao chao, chao chao chao?” Longer TV time?? They have a TV in this place?? Kosmo bit his bottom lip before nodding. Fine, he’ll accept this deal. He watched as Tango turned towards one of the nearby corners where there were a bunch of pillows piled up. “Chaaaao!” he called over, a beige dot poking out the pile. Kosmo squinted a little, but he could see a gold head poking their head out next.

“Chao…” the new Chao yawned before waddling over and rubbing their eyes. “Chao chao chao…” Looks like Tango interrupted their nap from the looks of it.

“Chao, chao chao chao,” Tango introduced the sleepy Chao. Looks like this was Honey and she was just yawning like crazy. “Chao chao….” they stated before looking to Kosmo expectantly. The light blue Chao rolled his eyes. Of course the guy would forget to ask what his name was.

“Chao chao.”

“Chao chao….chao chao chao?” Honey softly asked, tilting her head. What was soooo important to interrupt her nap?

Kosmo cut to the chase quicker than Tango would as he stated, “chao.” The gold Chao just nodded at that. Sounds like this type of thing was typical to witness every day as she waddled straight back to the pile of pillows and gestured him to follow. He crawled into the pillows, hating how this day was going. How was this going to help him with this donut run??

He was grateful that he got his answer as soon as he crawled out and saw that Honey had opened a vent that was at ground level, and it was just large enough for them to crawl into. So that’s how they were going to get out! Clever. He didn’t like the idea of crawling into the cramped dark space, but this was for the sake of wanting more TV time…

He took a deep breath and followed after the gold Chao. Well, here they go.


	3. Donut Mission: Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a bit too short and sorry for any delays! Creativity decided to try and take a nose dive while I was writing this and a few other things.

This was gross, this was so gross, why did they have to go through this dirty, disgusting vent to get to these donuts?? Kosmo thought it would be cleaner if Honey or Tango been through here multiple times, but he was certain he nearly ate a dust bunny as they crawled through the cramped space. Maybe Tango didn’t make weird requests like this every day, but it did seem like it was often enough that Honey did it with no questions asked.

He squinted ahead as he followed after the gold Chao, noticing that the layer of dust on the path they took wasn’t as dirty as some of the other paths and turns they came across. Maybe this was used a lot more often than he thought, he considered before squeaking as he tasted something foul in the air. Probably another dust bunny. Either way, it was still disgusting as he held his breath and kept on crawling.

He felt like he couldn’t hold his breath much longer after Honey made two more turns and rammed into her as she stopped and noticed that they were at an exit. Finally, freedom! He started to push past the gold Chao before she held onto him tightly. He squeaked and tried to wiggle free but why was she preventing him from leaving this smelly and musty place?? Kosmo looked at her before she pointed to their right of the vent, shifting his gaze. So there were a few legs there along with some plastic tables, what about it?

He looked back at Honey who was promptly fast asleep while holding onto him like a pillow or a stuffed toy. He squeaked and tried to push the weird Chao off of him. This was no time to be sleeping! He puffed his cheeks as he stared out into what he could only guess was a break room of some sort. Just a handful of the workers chatting (though the thought of what is considered a handful to Chao flashed through his mind briefly before he went back to watching the room). He still didn’t get what would be so bad if he was seen by these guys outside of maybe getting sent back to the previous room.

….wait that _ is _the bad thing because then that would mean that he wouldn’t get that extra TV time! He huffed as he kept on watching. Now where were those donuts…? His eyes scoured the room, hating that he was stuck on the floor with this disadvantage of not seeing what was on the table. This stinks!

Perhaps while he was lamenting over his predicament that some higher power or being had given pity on the poor creature as one of the Mobians moved a box closer to the edge as a glazed donut was fished out of the box. He watched as the worker stuck the donut in his mouth and quickly left the room. ….must’ve been running late to school or something. His eyes followed as the other workers followed suit before he tentatively pushed the vent door open. How were all of these vents not screwed shut? Oh well, at least this was easier than trying to drag Honey back through the vents, he thought as he crawled into the now empty room.

Speaking of whom, now that he had some more room, he managed to push Honey off of him and crawled over to the nearest chair closest to the table of donuts. He looked back over at Honey to see that she was still conked out on the floor. So much for asking how to get these things back. But he needed to do this! He climbed to the top of the hard plastic chairs, scrambling to the top of the table to see a heart-shaped emotidot as a green Chao was happily munching on the donuts.

...excuse him?!

“Chao!” Kosmo yelled, the enemy looking over at him in annoyance. “Chao chao!” You stop eating those right now! He needed them for the mission and TV!

The green Chao swallowed the donut and didn’t look impressed. “Chao chao chao? Chao chao?” he asked, Kosmo just looking confused. Why _ would _Tango care for stale donuts? Actually, a better question, why would this random Chao be eating said stale donuts?? The Dark Chao, as evident by the spiky emotidot that floated above his head, approached the Chao that was dangling off the side of the table. “Chao.”

Wait, ‘bye’?

And Kosmo was promptly pushed off the table by this fiend, yelping in surprise because why would you do that?! Seriously, that was uncalled for! He landed on his face, whimpering at the bruise that was probably going to form. Just...oooow. He hasn’t even been here for an hour and he hated today!

He gazed up to find the evil Chao crawl up the wall and into an open vent near the ceiling. Huh, that would explain how that jerk got to the table before he did. Wait, was that a donut in his mouth?? He looked over at Honey, who was rubbing her eyes because _ somebody _ yelled and woke her up before going to scramble over to the top of the table again.

Please be some left, please be some left, please!

Nope.

Not even a crumb on any of the plates or boxes to deliver to that weird Chao now… All thanks to that...that...that...! “Chao Chao!!” he screeched, his emotidot turning into a swirl out of discontent.

Honey gasped, her emotidot shifting to an exclamation point because wow that language of calling someone a ‘doodie head’ was uncalled for! She was soooo telling later! ...after five more minutes of sleep, she decided, curling back up on the floor.

Kosmo huffed he stared at his companion. She wasn’t...that great of a help as he thought she would be. And then he started to hate this day even more as he realized he was going to have to drag this sleepy Chao all the way back to daycare room.

It was official, he hated today.


End file.
